User talk:Erex Malren
Welcome Everyone, Message me or Kingofall42, for things. If you need a template, message me, if you need images message Kingofall42. I am the new admin of Battlefront wikia. So thanks for your messages your input is wanted. Archives Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archiving Hi. An archive is just a regular page called archive. So you would create a page, User:Chance.purvis/TalkArchive1 (Or whatever else you want to call it). Then cut and paste the content from this page onto that one. Delete the content here and save both pages. You may also want to add a link to the Archive back in to this page when you are done. -- Wendy (talk) 02:05, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Naboo Yes sure, The Jedi might have to wait, but I'm sure I could get the Naboo up, erm they have different skins in BFII don't they? --Kingofall42 10:14, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Things Wow that was a lot of editing. I should have them all up by this afternoon, I've had a ot of work on at the moment. Where are the Jedi images from? --Kingofall42 07:45, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Jedi Have you got a link? --Kingofall42 14:15, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Well I get a day off, but not really, I'm far too republican for that :). The are rich enough to pay for the wedding them selves, but its coming out of our taxes sigh. Good for tourism though. I didn't think it would make the news over the pond. Oh and when I install the darktimesII rising son MOD for BFII I can get some screenshots of the Rebel Militia for the pages. Royals Yes We have to pay for practically everything for them, holidays, palace upkeep, guarding them, weddings, funerals, and they don't have to pay tax if they don't want to. Sigh France has it easy they got rid of those years ago, and kept the palaces to draw tourists and their money in. As for the debt, We have less debt than you but we have a lot less money to pay it off with than you, and a Prime Minister who is trying to dive us into the ground. TFU Units Shure man, Just installing the mod now, the militia elite was a screenshot I took previously, I should have the navy commando by tonight or by tomorrow. --Kingofall42 16:38, April 4, 2011 (UTC) logos Erm I just slightly changed the emblems on the IFT-X page, great idea, but can you make the background transparent, so only the actual circle is visible? Thanks if you can. --Kingofall42 16:48, April 4, 2011 (UTC) OK Sure go ahead use them how you want. Erm no where di you send the link to? --Kingofall42 17:02, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Guild Hi. I can't be sure without a link, but it sounds more like a template that they have created and not an extension. Perhaps you can ask one of the bureaucrats there how they do it. -- Wendy (talk) 03:05, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Guns erm The page DC-17 should be DC-15s (sidearm) the DC-17 is the commando pistol used by jet troopers, and pilots. --Kingofall42 17:02, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh and the badges look great, but can you change the edits ones, as no matter what image I upload to but on the first one it still shows them damn legs. Badges Yeh if you uplode these images in this order for each of them. image:trooper.png image:scout.png image:demo.png image:fixer.png image:pilot.png image:dark.png image:nco.png Hi Yes it is afternoon here (3.30) good morning. Arr I cant upload and images at all, I'm signed in but I cant upload the ships repeating turret, etc. I will keep trying though. Erm have you fixed you graphics program? Because I cant get the Gian speeder on model viewer ,to get a screenshot, and the one you upload from the sight isn't perfect, I have cropped it but cant upload it yet. --Kingofall42 14:33, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Pics I'm not at my own computer at the moment but In about 2 hours I should be able to email them to you. BTW how many grenades and what types does a stormtrooper have in BFI not BFII? Thanks. --Kingofall42 14:42, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Guns Its a great idea, when I get around to sorting all the units pages out, I will link each weapon individually. One the blaster rifle page have you put links for the DC-15, E-11, DH-17, and the wrist blaster, so they are on the rifles page and the stormtrooper, clone trooper, rebel soldier, and SBD pages. When the heroes pages are done I will create some weapons pages too. --Kingofall42 14:56, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry I cant find them, I have over 100 screenshots, and model views saved in various places on my PC, and on my laptop, and I'm still looking for them :(. DEFENTLY have them up by tomorrow sorry. --Kingofall42 19:24, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I like it. Erm the front page can you make the background in the header box and the featured article box a very light grey, the white contrasts too much against the light blue links colours. Thanks. --Kingofall42 09:36, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Counter Is it possible to have a hits counter on the front page or one of our user pages to monitor the wiki activity? I like the Box on My user page thanks. --Kingofall42 16:54, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Vandal and counter Hi. You can see every edit made by the IP you blocked by going to the contributions page for the IP, -- it can alsoo be reached by clicking the IP address itself. And there is a link from that page to Deleted Contributions if you want to be doubly sure. In this case nothing was uploaded by that IP, so I don't think you need to worry. As for the webcounter, I can't recall that I have ever seen one on a wiki, but you would be best to ask in the forums. If it's possible somebody there will know how to do it. -- Wendy (talk) 23:39, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Units Im going to try and get all the units pages to look like them, erm the wepons page wont stay like that only untill all the units are done, its so i dont forget waht different wepons are called. Kingofall42 Talk Blog }. Units I can send you them again or I can do them for you, however I have to finish of the infantry pages first OK. Thanks Kingofall42 Talk Blog }. Ship Where did you get the Recusant class image? Kingofall42 Talk Blog }.